Field of Invention
The invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device, and more particularly to a gate driving circuit and a display device including dummy shift registers.
Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, generally has a lot of shift registers for controlling gray levels of all pixels displayed in the display device at the same time point. In addition, with advancing development technologies of thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display, technologies of integrating a driving circuit (e.g. a gate driving circuit) on a display panel, such as a system on glass (SOG) technology, have become widely applied to conventional display devices. However, for circuit designs of shift registers, the correctness of signals corresponding outputted at every time point should be taken into account, in order to ensure image display quality of the display device. In a scan signal outputted from a shift register, the delay caused by resistive and capacitive loads should be shorter than a threshold resistive-capacitive delay to prevent the pixels corresponding to the shift register from displaying erroneous gray levels. For a high-resolution display device, the charge time of each scan signal is relatively shorter, and the scan signals generated by first several stages of shift registers have longer resistive-capacitive delays, thus easily resulting in an image display error issue.